Shadowplay
by Scarshadow101
Summary: Summary inside.  Rated M for language. Possible OOCness  Follows the manga's plot.
1. Chapter 1

Yoru, a demon assassin for hire, hates working for organizations. Probably because she hates following other people's orders. That is why she not only works alone but makes up her own rules. But, on a mission sent to her via text message from her more frequent employer, she runs into members of the organization called the True Cross Order. The accidental run in with those people turned her life a little bit upside down.

(please pardon the horrible summary)

* * *

><p>Fighting and chasing. Those two things seem to be filling up my life right now. Not that I really care though, it comes with the job. Being a demon assassin involved lots of both, but there is a bit more chasing than fighting. Most of the demons I'm asked to kill are small fry and run away as soon as I begin my approach. Even the tougher ones that don't run away aren't that hard to kill. When I'm bored I often wonder if all demons are that pathetic or if I'm just that awesome. The former is more probable, since I am not awesome in the least.<p>

Anyway, today is a mission day. A few hours ago I got a text message from a friend (who was my most frequent employer) that there was a demon hiding in plain sight in a corporation for no good reason. He offered the same deal as usual: $900 if I sneak in and kill the bastard unnoticed or $500 if I am. He also gave me the location, a picture of my target, and a horribly corny joke that I couldn't help but smile at.

Right now, however, I'm standing on the high-rise building next to the one my target is in and I have had him in my sight for quite some time. Simply waiting for the right moment to slip inside. And now was that time. I leaped across the gap between the two buildings and landed gracefully on the roof. From there I picked the roof door's lock and went directly to the floor where my target was with incredible easy. Then I found my target. He was in a walk way with cubicles on one side and windows on another, staring right at me. His eyes wide with shock.

"Who ar-" He began to shout before I covered his mouth, pinned him to the floor, and slit his throat. I sighed inwardly, that was way too easy and boring. I stood and turned on my heel to be greeted by a security camera.

I sighed out loud this time in annoyance. My employer may dock my pay because of the damn thing, but I guess it was my fault for being careless. I was thankful that I was always wearing my black ceramic mask on these missions, or else little mistakes like this would get me arrested.

As I mused I also began to turn back towards my victim and I gazed passed his corpse only to see the on thing I dreaded. Another person. A boy, more specifically. And he wasn't an innocent bystander, no this guy had a gun and a lot of bullets.

I studied him closely, sizing him up, calculating, deciding whether attacking or fleeing was the best option. From his appearance he had to be at least 14. He had short, black hair, and wore glasses. His build told me that he was more of a long distance fighter and would not do well in hand-to-hand combat. Then I let my eyes focus more on his clothing and thus my eyes fell upon a pin on his black jacket. It was slightly heart shaped with red and blue squares.

_Just like the ones the exorcists wear__._ I thought with a grunt of irritation. I then let myself refocus on the whole of his body. It was apparent that he had raised the gun, aimed to kill.

"What are you doing here No-Face?" he asked in tone that said he was as irked as I was at this little run in.

I couldn't help but snicker. He actually called me No-Face. That name was coined by the police to name the nameless assassin that has yet to be caught. But my amicable demeanor didn't last long. For I heard hurried foot steps and voices coming from the far end on the room. The first of the bunch rounded the corner, saw me, the corpse, the dude with glasses, and shouted in a worried tone, "Yukio!"

This was all I needed to see to finally decide: flee, that was the best option, don't get the exorcists involved. So I ran at the window next to me, broke it, and sent myself on a trip down 35 stories to any normal person's doom. But I am no normal person, so I greatly enjoyed the fall. Then, 12 feet before I hit the concrete I spread my small, black wings.

I (probably) didn't do what you expected me to do, which is flap my wings. But that would be unnecessary, since just being out in the open allows me to levitate. So I slowed my fall and landed lightly on the side walk and I began my run away from the building, into the dark of the night.

As I ran, I could hear exorcist the interrupted my stare down with the exorcist with glasses call out the broken window, "The hell was that!"

Shock was visible in his voice, which was another thing that made me snicker. But I let the smirk on my face fall as my phone vibrated. It was my friend/employer, who I was actually quite mad at right now, so I didn't pick up. He was an exorcist himself, one quite high in ranking, so he should of known, no, he should have made the order for them to go there! So I made a mental note to visit him in his office when I get the chance to yell at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: last week I sent this chapter to 2 friends to edit it. But neither has responded back with an edited version. So I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

><p>Carefully, I crept through the secret halls of True Cross Academy. I broke in here nice and easy and I doubt the exorcist (who's keys I stole) would remember much because of the concussion I gave him, but I'm still a tad jumpy. True Cross exorcists, no, exorcists in general aren't my favorite kind of people. I mean, the exorcists and I haven't exactly been on good terms, since they keep hunting me under the false impression that I'm a demon. But, I suppose the fact that a very close friend of mine is an exorcist makes me a bit hypocritical. He is also my most frequent employer for most of my missions. Which I always thought made no sense. He's the head of this section of True Cross, why does he need me to do missions when he has an army of exorcists who will do his bidding. Though, these missions help keep a roof over my head and food in my gut, so I don't mind too much. Despite that, he did appear to have set me up on my last mission.<p>

_Why would he do that, though? We've known each other for the last 10 years of my life, why would betray me now? _ But my thoughts came to a screeching halt when I heard an aggravated voice and saw the handle of the door that was right in front of me turn. I rushed back a few steps to an adjoining hallway and pressed my back to the wall closest to the door as I heard it open and slam shut. I calmed my breath to a point where even I couldn't hear it, and I listened closely to the sound of foot steps heading my way. Whoever it was was rushing down the hallway and few moments passed before the person the foot steps belonged to passed the hallway I was in. And lo and behold, there was the exorcist with glasses (who will be hence forth nicknamed four-eyes) speeding down the hall way. Way from his Superior's office.

I left my hiding spot as soon as he turned the corner at the end of the hallway and I the turned to face the door four-eyes had just come from. I hurried up to the door, quietly turned the door knob, and opened the door just a crack so I could see into the room. He was alone, his back to the door so all I could see of him was the top of his ridiculously purple hair as it faded into his yellow hair curl. I opened the door more and walked inside. Before I could close the door he turned to face me, wearing a knowing toothy grin.

"Took you long enough, Yoru-chan." He spoke as if he knew that I would come to see him. Which wouldn't really surprise me.

"Mephisto," I began, "what was up with all that yesterday?"

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

I charged right up to his desk, slammed my hands on his desk, brought my face very close to his, and growled, "You know damn well what I mean!" I wanted to intimidate him, but the smile never fell from his face.

"Now, now, Yoru-chan," he chuckled, "you know as well as I do that you can't intimidate me. No matter what you do. Besides, you aren't really the intimidating type." I growled at him again.

"Why don't you have a seat?" he motioned to chair behind me that I didn't even notice. "And take off that get up, you look like you're going to kill someone," he added with a laugh. I sighed as walked over to the chair, easing into the the cushions as I let my suit and mask fall back into my shadow, revealing my knee-length shorts, knee-high boots, and plain black t-shirt. I pulled my black hair behind my my ears and stared hard at Mephisto with my blue eyes.

"Why did you have the exorcists go after the same prey as I did?" I questioned sternly.

"Because I knew that ,after the whole event was over, you would come here to talk to me." He said.

"If you wanted to see me, then why did you call, or something?"

"If I did, would you have come?"

I mumbled no. It irks me to know that he knows me so well.

"Exactly. But I digress. I wanted you here so I could give you an offer."

"And that would be?" I crossed my legs and began rocking the right one (the one on top) back and forth.

"I want you to become and exorcist." he stated in a more serious manner.

I stopped all of my fidgeting.

"Excuse me?" I said, confused. He should know I would rather die than work for an organization, let alone, become an exorcist.

"You heard me." he responded as he pushed his chair away from his desk.

"But Mephisto, you kno-"

"Yoru." he said in an annoyed tone, which made me tense up. A force of habit, unfortunately. He stood from his seat and walked over to me, bending over so he could look me in the eye.

"Aren't you lonely, working the way you do?" he asked, concern was prominent in his voice.

_Is that why he offered? He's worried about me?_ I smiled at the thought. _You're still looking out for me, aren't you._ My smile grew bigger and I threw my arms around him, hugging him. Which surprised him a bit, but he recovered quickly. He stood up, bring me with him, and hugged me back.

"No matter how old you get, you still act like a little girl," he chuckled.

"Oh shut up! I'm 16 now so stop treating me like a little kid!"

"I'll stop treating you like a kid when you stop acting like a kid!" his chuckle had turned into a full fledged laugh. To which I responded by biting him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" He let me go and began rubbing his shoulder, "See, that's exactly what I meant! But I must admit you bight harder than you used to."

I laughed and then stuck out my tough. I honestly didn't like acting mature.

"So, what do you say?" he asked as he poked the center of my forehead.

"We'll see." I said, turning away from Mephisto.

"At least stay on campus until you decide. Maybe take a few classes and mingle with the exorcists. You might find that you like some of them."

"Okay, okay!" I twirled around to face him again, "I'll stay, but only for a short while."

"Naturally," Mephisto added.

I went ahead and flopped back on the chair while went to go get some forms that need to be filled out for my stay at True Cross Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned loudly as I flopped down on the bed in my dorm room. I had one to myself (thank God) so it was nice and quiet. As I relaxed on the bed and I started to stretch out my back while I yawned.

Today was my first day at True Cross Academy. Mephisto said that I would only be attending normal classes on the first day and on day 2 I would be taking both normal and exorcist related classes (which I thought was a little odd, but whatever). I stared up at the ceiling blankly, engrossed in thought.

_What's so special about this school?_ I internally grumbled, _The only thing different is the monstrous size of the campus. Oh, and the exorcists._

I was rather irritated at the school because I was the newb in every one of my classes and I still knew, or at least understood, what they were talking about. In spite of that, I was happy that I would be learning some exorcising techniques tomorrow. I know it's sort of unnecessary for me to learn this stuff since I already know how to kill the demons. But it sounds like an interesting topic to study and that's what matters. To me anyway.

I yawned again in an unfortunately obnoxious manner. It was so loud that even it surprised me.

_Damn, I must be really tired! _I got up to turn off the light so I could actually sleep instead of ponder. I was just about to hit the switch when I heard three firm knocks on my door.

With a sigh, I wondered over to the door and opened it. I sorta glared at the poor guy before I could even register who he was. But once I noticed it was four-eyes my glaze softened.

"What's up?" I asked in a tone that sounded a bit too unfriendly for my liking.

But four-eyes was unfazed and with a kind look in his eye (that I have never seen before, every time I say him he was either pissed off or really grumpy) he said, "Sorry for disturbing you. But you're the new exorcist, Yoru Kuroitsubasa, yes?"

I nodded.

"My name is Yukio Okumura and I'm your Anti-Demon Pharmacology teacher. Nice to meet you."

After another nod and a smile I said, "Sounds interesting, but aren't you a little young to be teaching?" Even when we were this close he didn't look any older than 17. He was either a genius (YAY! I'm not the only smarty pants!) or had some sort of aging disease (ew...).

"Maybe," he smirked, "Anyway, here," he handed me a key, "you can use this on any door and you'll show up in the in the Exorcist Cram School. First years go to room 1106."

I took the key from him.

"A magic key, eh? That'll make life easier." I mumbled. But on the inside I was laughing my ass off because I still had the one I stole from the other exorcist who may or may not be in the hospital at this very moment with a concussion.

"I suppose it does, doesn't it? Well, see in class tomorrow." He bowed his head slightly and then left. So I closed the door and leaned my back against it. With a laugh I walked across my room to my desk which had my bingata kinchaku on it.

Technically it wasn't a bingata kinchaku it was actually a gate way to a huge open dimension that was _disguised_ as a bingata kinchaku. It also happened to contain all of my stuff, and I mean everything. Cloths, some swords, a gun or two, a lot of books, magic keys, my ipod, two refrigerators (one for food and the other for drinks), etc, etc.

Anyway, I opened it up and threw it inside carelessly. Then, out of habit, I summoned up my phone to check for any mission requests. I groaned at myself, remembering that Mephisto told me, no, made me promise that I wouldn't leave the campus. Besides, there were no messages or missed calls, so it didn't matter anyway. After that, I went back to what I was doing before being interrupted by four-eyes, turning out the lights and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I was done my normal classes I hurried to a secluded part of the campus. Then I went on a door search. It didn't take too long to find one and when I did I stuck in the key, opened the door, and then found myself in the Exorcist Cram School. The interior was very cool and the ceiling was pointlessly high up, but it added to the effect of awesomeness in this place.<p>

I started walking and as I walked I observed the scenery. Eventually I got bored of it and let my mind wander from the task at hand. Which was find my classroom.

_I wonder where this place is. Is it under ground? Is it like the Bat Cave? _I had to laugh at myself for such strange though. _Nah, can't be in a cave. Knowing the exorcists' variety of abilities I wouldn't be surprised if it was invisible or something weird like that. _I snapped out of my faze in a slight panic and froze.

_Crap! What time is it! _I shoved my hand into my bingata kinchaku and fished out my ipod. I quickly unlocked it and stared at the clock. I still had 10 minutes until class started. I sighed a deep sigh of relief. Then continued walking. Don't ask how I managed to be this early. Even I don't know. But I am quite grateful. My eyes looked over all of the doors I was passing.

_1107, 1108, 1109. Wait... What was my room number? _This time I drug into my pocket and pulled out the piece of paper I wrote the room number down on right before I went to bed.

_1106? Damn it! Why am I so forgetful! _I promptly jogged backwards until I stood in front of the right door. While grumbling at my own stupidity, I grabbed the door knob and turned it, half expecting it to be locked. But, to my surprise, it wasn't.

_Not locked? Isn't that not safe, or something? _I pushed the door open to find a rather large and empty classroom. I looked at the clock in the front of the classroom to find I was still a good 8 minutes early. So I sauntered in and sat in the very, very back of the room. Now to fulfill my greatest mission yet: Creep Everyone The Fuck Out.

This operation has two purposes.1) to make my day, and 2) make sure the people leave me alone. Lets just say I don't do well with people... at all. (they usually make me want to kill myself or become a cereal killer, which I already am in a sense).

Showing off my best and meanest glare, I stared at the door. 3 minutes passed before someone finally showed up. Or should I say, a few someones (is that even a word?). Three boys boys walked in, one with pink hair (a color I really really really hate...), another with black hair with a yellow streak down the middle, and the third was short and practically bald. When they noticed me each of them flinched. Some more spaztic than others. For instance, the striped haired dude jumped up with a look of surprised on his face, while both the baldy and the pink hair guy nearly jumped out of their skins wearing expressions that screamed, "OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!"

After 5 seconds of staring at the trio (the two spazes had relaxed by then) a boy out in the hall asked, "What are you doing?" and then, as if on cue, he walked in. It was the other exorcist I saw during my last mission. He had black, kinda shaggy hair, and he gave off a sensation that I'm all too familiar with. I narrowed my eyes, _That boy isn't human..._

"The creepy chick in the back scared me." murmured the pink haired dude as he pointed at me.

"What are you talking abo-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw me. I was still glaring, just barely able to keep myself from falling off my chair laughing. But this guy shuddered and he had this look on his face that said, "Lolwut?" and that just made me lose it.

I wasn't on the floor laughing, I was having a Laugh Attack, or a fit of unstoppable laughter, while my head was down on the desk. I could feel that those guys were still looking at me, probably wondering whether or not I'm insane. Which I am slightly.

Once I quieted my roars to a soft giggle, I looked up. Four more people had entered the room since my Laugh Attack began. One was in a hoodie, but I couldn't see his face. Another was a small boy with some sort of puppet with him, one of the two girls here, besides me, was sitting with the boy that isn't quite right and was blonde and seemed a little ditsy, the other was sitting by herself. Her hair was long and split between two piggy tails. When I finished studying my classmates I had regained my composure. I did that just in time as Yukio wandered in and then class began.

The classes were interesting but a bit too easy. Personally I wanted to get into combat, and lucky for me one of my teachers mentioned that soon there would be a test that would make us students raise up to the rank of Exwire (weird name). So that was now the highlight of my "exorcist" career.

* * *

><p>Classes ended and I left, plain and simple. On my way back through the campus to my dorm I ran into that boy. The one that gave off that demonic feeling. He looked at me like I was crazy.<p>

"Sorry about what I did in the classroom," I giggled as he relaxed.

"You're so weird," he said.

"Tell me something I don't know, Yoru Kuroitsubasa, nice to meet you."

"Rin Okumura."

I stared at him for a bit and it made him shift a bit nervously under my gaze. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're related to four-eyes?"

I was about to correct myself and call him Yukio but Rin just laughed and corrected me instead.

"Spotty-four-eyes."

"Spotty?" I giggled.

"He has quite a few moles. I would know, being his brother." Rin walked towards me, much calmer than he was before. Who knew glaring at people would leave such a mark?

"I noticed." Before I could say anything else, the blonde ran up.

"Oh, Shiemi! What is it?" Rin looked and sounded generally surprised.

"Um, I just needed help with my homework and..." I tuned her out. She's even worse than I had thought she was.

"Well, I'll leave you to be. Bye, nice meeting you Rin!" I think I interrupted a conversation between him and Shiemi, but I simply ranoff back to my dorm.

* * *

><p>AN: A bingata kinchaku is basically a kimono bag. Just thought I'd tell you.


	4. Chapter 4

Strange how I started school on a Wednesday. But that means today is Saturday and the beginning my first weekend here at True Cross. That means today should be a good day, right? Wrong. I woke this morning with a horrible headache that came out of no where!

"Where hell did this come from?" I wondered as I half walked half stumbled into the bathroom while holding my head, "What did I do last night?" I splashed cold water on my face and leaned my head back so the droplets of water ran off my face and down my neck. The chill of the water sent a shiver through my spine. But, in doing so, I made my head-aching body dizzy so I grabbed hold of the sink before I fell over.

"Hope I didn't somehow manage to get drunk... oh!" I quickly remembered, "That's right, I was with Rin," I let a small smile creep across my lips, "He is an interesting fellow. I wonder if anyone else knows that he's... Oh, fuck! I'm talking to myself again! I need to stop that," I grumbled the last bit before walking out of the bathroom

_But that still doesn't explain why my head hurts like hell. _I made my way back to my bed. I could feel my wet face was dripping on to my way-to-big Linkin Park shirt, and I was probably leaving puddles on the floor. I didn't really care though. I was too busy moping over my hurt head. _Maybe it was the blonde's meaningless rambling. What was her name? Shiemi? _I paused before I reached my bed. I made the sudden decision to get some ice for my head. Who knows, maybe I hit my head on the wall next to my bed in my sleep. Hell, I could've hit my head on the freaking bed for I know! And thus I walked over to my bingata kinchaku that was still on my desk.

I was about to aggressively jam my hand into it and snatch the cold-pack that I keep in one of my two refrigerators, but out jumps my cell phone. It's neon green color shimmered in the morning light as it levitated over my bingata kinchaku while it rang. With a grumble I grabbed it and check the caller ID. It was Mephisto. I picked up the call and began the conversation.

"What?" I snarled

"You're grumpy this morning," Mephisto sneered, "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Sorry, schmerzt mein Kopf," I don't know why I said 'My head hurts' in german, but I said it, which earned me a rather happy Mephisto.

"Sieht aus wie Ihr Deutsch kommt ganz gut!" He sounded so cheerful as he nearly sang out the words. I could almost see him smiling.

I paused to think before saying, "No, fraid not. The only words I understood from that were sieht, aus, ihr, Deutsch, kommt, and gut. That seems like enough to make a sentence, but it still made no sense to me." I heard a disappointed huff through the phone before I heard Mephisto mumble something along the lines of an 'Oh well'.

"Anyway, what do you think?"

"Of the school?"

"What else could I possibly be talking about?"

"I don't know, the weather? Besides," I pulled the chair that was resting peacefully by the desk out and sat down, "I've only been here two days. I don't think that's enough time to formulate a decent opinion." Mephisto huffed again, grumbling something under his breath. "Okay, okay. School is school-like, but I need to bit more of a challenge. The exorcist classes, however, are very interesting and I'm looking forward to that Exwire test thingy that's coming up."

"Yes, but isn't that for the actual exorcist trainees," he laughed, "Or does this mean you want to be an exorcist?" I pouted and made a grumbling noise. I knew he couldn't see me but I knew that he knew I was pouting cause I heard him chuckle.

There was a moment of silence before a thought popped into my head, "Wait! Are you busy today!"

"Huh? Um... No, I guess not. Why?" The suspicion in his voice was blatant.

"I now know what I'm going to do today!"

Before I could say anything else he responded, "Does this new found activity of yours have anything to do with pestering me?" He sighed.

"Maybe!" I took my cell phone from my ear. Just before I hung up, I heard Mephisto whine: "Wait! Yoru!"

I clicked the phone off. I couldn't help but giggle. Then I hurried about my room to put on -more or less- proper clothing. Said proper clothing included: A very light long sleeved undershirt with fingerless gloves included. It was neon blue. Over top of that was a button-up black short sleeved shirt. I also threw on my black jeans with the dark blue stitching that went to my knees. When I was done throwing that on, I sat down on my bed and pulled on my knee-high black boots that I wore for every occasion, no exceptions. I sprang up, speed-walked to my bingata kinchaku and tied it to it's usual spot on the left side of my hip. Then I skipped out my door and off to Mephisto's office.

By the time all that was said and done, I not only didn't have a headache, but I forgot I ever had one.

* * *

><p>I skipped through the halls on the way to Mephisto's office with a gleeful smile on my face. But, with all my 'joy' I barely noticed that I passed a rather shocked four-eyes.<p>

"Yoru-san?"

"Hm?" I stopped mid-skip and spun to face him with one bent leg in the air, but when I turned I straightened it. I was still in a weird gleeful daze.

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Suddenly I noticed that it was four-eyes and that he asked a question, "Oh! Four- I mean," I shook my head violently and put my leg down, "Yukio-sensei!" His face turned from puzzled to just plain mad, showing that he knew what I was originally about to call him.

"What are you doing here, Yoru-san?" he demanded, farcing a stiff smile on his face. But it wasn't a nice smile, it was an 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep' kind of smile. I guess he reallyreally doesn't like to be called four-eyes.

"Oh, um... I'm going to see Mephisto," I began rocking back and forth on my heels, folding my hands behind my back.

"What for?" Yukio took a step towards me. It wasn't until now that I noticed the fact that the bastard was taller than I was.

"Reasons," I stated simply, unable to come up with a better answer. I gave him a hard stare into his eyes. Then he got much closer to my face and stared hard right back, officially braking my personal-space bubble.

"Care to be more specific?"

"Not really."

He chuckled slightly, "You know that I am your Superior Officer, right?"

_Going to pull that one on me are you? _I thought. Then I stated flatly, "Yeah, what of it?"

"And doesn't that mean that you must follow my orders when I give them to you?" His tone was dark. I just nodded.

"Then, explain to me why you're going to Mephisto's office. That's an order." He leaned back, knowing he had me defeated. I let out a sigh. I'd rather not get in any serious trouble while I'm here. That would be awkward.

"I was bored so I decided to pay him a visit."

"What makes you think that you can? Or rather, what makes you think he wants you to visit?"

"I know him personally," I was trying to remain stoic, but this guy was really getting on my nerves.

"Really?" He questioned as he cocked an eyebrow. He obviously wasn't buying it.

My hand naturally fell on my hip as I gave him a cold glare, "Really."

"Prove it."

I spat, "How exactly do you want me to go about that?"

"Like this." Yukio gripped my bent arm and led me down the hall to Mephisto's office.

The way there was silent, and this type of silence was very awkward. Yukio even held on to my arm with an uncomfortably firm grip, which made the trip even more awkward. When we arrived at the door to Mephisto's office, Yukio burst through the door (how rude, he didn't even knock!). The dramatic entrance made Mephisto look up suddenly from whatever he was doing.

Yukio pulled me into the office so I was standing in between himself and Mephisto. Then stated, in a very professional and relaxed tone, "This girl claims to know you personally, Mephisto." First Mephisto looked at Yukio, then at me.

"Yoru," he sighed, "What did you do this time?"

"What do you mean by this time?" I demanded, ripping my arm out of Yukio's grasp.

"Do you want me to go down the list?" His face split in a broad smile as he stood to emphasis his point. "Well, I recall your Mother telling me that, when you were five, you ran off and went missing for three days and-"

"Oh, shut it!" I growled. Mephisto laughed and walked over to me. He had to bend down to look me in the eye.

"Sorry, dearie, but you're just so easy to tease, and it's fun too!" When he finished his heavily emoted statements he flicked me right between the eyes.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Instead of responding, Mephisto simply laughed again and stood to his full height. Possibly to look over me at Yukio. So I followed his gaze to look at Yukio as well.

Yukio look rather flustered at the sight he just bore witness to. I read his face to just see what I expected him to be feeling: Confusion, shock, and aggravation. After I proved myself right, I flashed him an "I told you so" look. Which he responded to with an "Oh, shut up" look.

"So, what's the problem?" asked Mephisto, who was finally on topic.

"She was wandering the halls unsupervised. I thought it was peculiar so I investigated."

"Coulda swore I mentioned it to you. But I definitely told the other teachers. I do now Yoru personally, so she can see me whenever she wants," He folded his arms on my head then rested his head on them, "Which might be a bad thing," he mumbled into his arm.

Yukio growled angrily, "This isn't the first time you forgot to tell me something that might have been important!" he grumbled and then he turned to me, "Sorry Yoru-san." He tried to sound sincere but I could tell he didn't quite mean it. I didn't mind it. I did give him some attitude which helped spike up his moo from mad to very mad.

"I'll leave you two to your business, and whatnot," he said with a slight bow and then he turned and left. While his back was turned I made sure to stick out me tongue at him.

As soon as the door to the office closed I glomped Mephisto. This was normal for Mephisto and he kind of expected it, so he hugged back.

But, he pulled back, "This is why I didn't quite want you coming over here," he scolded.

"What? Isn't what I didn't today better than what I did last time? Plus, the consequences would have been more severe if I had been caught then, correct?"

"Yes, but these consequences might have been pretty bad in they're own right," he sighed and let go of me. I know he was kinda scolding me, but I couldn't help but smile. He really sounded like my dad when he wanted to, and in a way, he kinda was.

"They might have suspected you of being a spy for Gehenna," he added. "So, do you have something you wanted to ask me in person or are you really here to just pester me?"

"Pestering was my original intent," I began. Mephisto sighed dramatically. "But I do have a question."

"And what would that be?" he asked in a slightly uplifted tone.

"Is Rin Okumura a demon?" I asked that thinking Mephisto would be shocked that I would ask such a thing, but then he smiled in a way that reminded me of Cheshire Cat.

"I'm glad you asked." I tilted my head to the side to fully express my confusion. "Yes, he is. A very special demon."

"How special?" His smile widened if at all possible.

"He's the son of Satan."

My eyes widened. _What! But doesn't that mean..._ I smiled slyly, which made Mephisto a bit nervous.

"Doesn't that mean that you two are related?"

"I suppose it does, hm~" he sang. The smile he wore never fell from his lips. He turned from me and wandered back to his desk.

"Then what about Yukio Okumura? They're siblings, yes? And if that's the case then why don't I sense anything 'demonic' about him?"

"They aren't just siblings, they're twins," Mephisto sat down at his desk again and began doing whatever he was doing before Yukio's rude entrance, "And Yukio didn't inherit Satan's power. He was too weak."

At that, I let out a long cruel laugh.

"At birth! At birth! Why are you so mean?" he asked with a pout.

"I can't help it!" I flopped down on the chair in front of his desk as I laughed.

"Maybe it's genetic," he huffed, "Your Mother was so similar."

"Impossible. You know as well as I do that, technically, that kind of genetics is impossible between two people who aren't related," I managed to muffle my laughs into silence. At the moment I was completely calm and I was being non-spastic and logical. Out of character? Not really. I might have a some sort of split personality disorder.

"Well, excuse me Miss. Technicality, but personality can rub off on children if the person hangs around the kid long enough."

"That's not genetics," I reminded.

"Whatever," Mephisto waved his hand as if to shoo off the conversation. Then he jumped to a new one.

"You mentioned the Exwire Exams over the phone, right?"

"Yes," I shrugged, "what about it?"

Smiling slyly he responded, "Does that mean you want to be an exorcist?"

"Maybe," I stood up and sat back down on the corner of his desk.

"Be more specific dear, being vague is not a good answer."

"I want to fight!" I leaned back and stared at the ceiling, my hands holding me up, "That's why I want to go and do this! This...going to school...being normal... I'm not used to it. I've grown too used to the rush of fighting an-"

"And killing..." Mephisto finished for me. I pretended not to hear, but I did, and I'm afraid he may be right...

"Besides," I continued, "I'm sooooooo bored!" I whined in an attempt to clear the frighteningly depressing atmosphere that had suddenly surround us.

"Speaking of rubbing off of a personality, you act a hell of a lot like Amaimon."

"Wha~?" I tried to sound as childish as possible, craning my neck back to look at him with an innocent look in my eyes.

"Exactly," he muttered, turning back to his work. I stayed for a little while, watching Mephsito work. But, eventually, I could stand it anymore. Too boring!

"I'll leave you to it then," I spoke abruptly, making Mephisto look up at me as he had for Yukio.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," I lept off the desk gracefully, "Why do you sound so confused?"

Still looking up at me, he rested his head on his hand, "What are you going to do now? instead of pestering me?"

I walked up to the door and twirled around, "I'm going on an adventure!"

Still staring at his work, Mephisto laughed. So I left.

_Man, that was a short and... kinda depressing visit, wasn't it? I need to do something, um, not depressing!_ I thought as I proceeded to skip back down the hall.

* * *

><p>I left the building and I (still skipping) wandered around campus. I got a tour but it was a bit too short for my liking. The only problem with this is that today was Saturday, which translates to "No Classes", which also translates to "People anywhere and everywhere". To solve this problem, I put on my over-ear headphones and pumped loud music into my ears. So I successfully ignored every one I saw, perfect!<p>

Like it or not, I ended up skipping through the street thing near my dorm. I reached an intersection and there, rounding the corner towards me, was the spaz with no hair. And, because he's a spaz, not only did he flinch again when he saw me but he look like he was thoroughly considering running from me. With I sigh, I stopped skipping and faced him.

_I apologized to Rin, might as well do the same for this guy._ With a sigh, I stopped skipping a faced him. "Sorry, about yesterday, you know, that whole glaring thing."

_Wait a minute... isn't this demeaning the purpose of my mission: Creeping Everyone The Fuck Out?_

He said nothing, unable to stare at me. But at least he managed to relax.

"Hello?" I took a step forward, he stepped back.

He didn't respond.

"Are you mute, or something?" I snapped, really getting sick of his silent treatment.

Nothing.

"Hello?" I waved a hand, breaking the eye contact for a second, "Anyone there?"

Silence.

"Fine," I threw up my hands in defeat, "I give up. Since you aren't contributing to this conversation I might as well end it!" I scowled (which is something I don't do often). "Being nice to people is too hard," I murmured so he could just barely hear me." I started to move away from him.

"Sorry," I flinched, "but Bon doesn't want us to get involved with you. And I agree with him."

"Eh?" I froze, not sure what to think, let alone say about that. Confusion twisted into my glare, I turned back to him.

He took a cautious glance around us before saying, "There's something very wrong with you..."

"For the record, I'm not actually insane, just a bit crazy... maybe hyper-"

"It's not that!" he barked, keeping his voice low.

"Then what-" He turned and started sprinting away, "Hey! Wait!"

_I'm not a demon if that's what you're thinking, _I grumbled as he disappeared out of sight. I continued down the path, attempting to clear my head of all the annoyingly depressing things that I've already suffered through today.

Many a step later, I ran into Rin again, and no Shiemi in sight. A giant clip pulled his bangs out of his eyes. Nothing fancy, but it did seem a bit weird to me.

"Hey Yoru!" he called.

"Hi."

He walked up to me, "How were your first few days?"

"Meh," I shrugged.

"Uh, what?" He looked at me curiously.

"You don't send much time on the internet, do you?" I smirked.

"Nope."

"Oh you poor internet-depraved child!" I spoke in my Big Epic Voice and waved my arms about dramatically as I turned away from Rin. "When I get the chance I shall show you," I twisted back around and pointed at him, "the wonders of the internet!" Rin's eyes were wide and staring at my finger that was in his face. But then he burst out laughing.

"You're... so... damn... weird!" each word he said was separated by laughter.

"I know," I laughed along with him, "Some times I can't help but laugh at myself!"

"What?" he giggled.

"One of my mottos is 'If you can't laugh at yourself I'll gladly do it for you' and that applies about others too." I started to walk again and Rin followed.

"That sounds a little too mean."

I just shrugged, "That's what I am. Mean and crazy," I paused, "I have a question."

"Go ahead, what is it?" he asked, no longer laughing,.

"I ran into The-Almost-Bald-Kid who is in our class earlier."

"You mean Miwa-san?" Rin turned his head to look me in the eye.

"Yeah..." I trailed off at the end, trying to think of how I should word my concern without being suspicious. This made Rin worried.

"What' wrong?" His voice was dripping with mild panic.

"He said that this other kid named Bon didn't want him to get involved with me. And that I wasn't right," I kept my tone calm and cool, but I couldn't help buy lock my gaze with the ground, "Do you know anything about that?" I turned back to look at Rin. He was still looking at me but his gaze was soft and caring.

"No, sorry I don't," he smiled at me in the same soft and caring manner. A hint of worry in his gaze, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay!" I put up my hand defensively, "Just confused, that's all."

He gave me a nod and and a satisfied 'hm'.

We continued walking. Conversations after that were basically Rin asking me questions about class and me answering them. I was greatly amused at how much went over his head; which means I laughed a lot and he told me shut up. Some times he'd get really mad and he's punched me (hard, mind you) on the arm. It was he most fun I had all day! I was glad to finally be rid of all that depressing crap. We even ate lunch together, which was as we walked and I tutored an irritating thought crept into my head that just needed to be spoken.

_Did he really know that he was what he was?_

"Hey Rin," I started.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if you knew that you're a-" Rin gave very, very stressed look, which made me go: _ABORT! CEASE! DESIST! GET OUT OF THERE! _

"Oh, never mind," I stuttered out, "It doesn't matter." Rin look relieved that I didn't actually finish my question. But, in a desperate attempt to avoid any awkward questioning, I summoned up my Ipod, randomly checked the time, and stated:

"Sorry, I have to be somewhere...uh...right now!" I know that wasn't a very creative escape, but I was in a rush to get away from my bad decision.

I ran off in the direction of my dorm. Luckily, it was nearby. How convenient for the plot that is my life that, not only was my dorm close by, but it was close to night, so I could go into my room and sleep away the inelegant mentioning of Rin's bad side.

A/N: Schmerzt mein Kopf - My head hurts.

Sieht aus wie Ihr Deutsch kommt ganz gut! - Looks like your german is quite good!


	5. Chapter 5

That Monday morning I woke up, not with a headache, but I was rather depressed. I was remembering my little screw up with Rin. But, in school, neither of us brought it up. Rin did look a bit uneasy when I sat next to him in class, though.

So yeah, I'm sitting with Rin now. After day one I moved up to be in the desk next to him. Not near Shiemi, mind you. Thankfully Rin was between me and her so I was usually spared her ditzy ramblings. My seating arrangement also led me to be a row in front of Almost-Baldy (Miwa-san according to Rin), Pinkie, and the Brain (which are very fitting nicknames, though I can't remember their real names). Which was a bit unnerving because Brain kept glaring holes into the back of my head during our class's "intermission". On the other hand, Pinkie and Almost-Baldy were doing their very best to avoid me, which was nice.

But, besides all that, I was genuinely enjoying myself. Neuhaus-sensei was teaching us to summon demons. We stood around the magic circle (*snicker* That sounds so lame!) as he spoke.

"Your blood and an appropriate appeal is also necessary for a successful summoning," he said. But that honestly did sink in because I was trying to figure out why he's wearing an eye-patch. Eventually I settled on "Attacked By Rabid Jackalope" as the most amusing cause. Meanwhile, Neuhaus had summoned up this beautifully horrendous creature that smelled like it had been left to rot for awhile and once it was out of the magic circle it made a sound similar to "AOORRGHHH" (shut up, as ridiculous as it seems it really made that noise!). And it was so cool! It also reminded me of from Amnesia: The Dark Descent...

"There are incredibly small amount of humans who can summon demons and make them work as a familiar," Neuhaus spoke calmly, "Sheer spiritual fortitude is needed to tame the demons, but natural talent is also essential, " He looked over at us, "I'll be testing you now to see if you have the talent."

I looked down at the mini magic circle on the paper he had given us at the beginning of class. _I wonder if could do something like that, _I thought, smiling inwardly.

"On the paper I gave you awhile ago," he began, "drip your own blood where the magic circle has been roughly sketched."

_Understatement of the decade, it looks like crap! _I thought as a let a sigh escape my lips.

"Then try to recite any words that come to mind." As soon as he stopped speaking, the girl with the pigtails started up.

"I ask the grace of Inari, the God of harvest," her voice was powerful and very confidant, "To fulfill my prayers!" She smiled widely as two fox demons appeared and swirled around her. Afterwards, Neuhaus said something congratulatory and the girl's name (which went in one ear and out the other, so I'll call her Eyebrows), and her friend (who I hadn't noticed) said something about how awesome Eyebrows was. But all of it bounced off me because I was focusing on how snobbish she was acting. I knew that we weren't going to get along very well.

When Eyebrows was done and out of the way, Pinkie, Almost-Baldy, Brain, and Rin all failed. Not even epically, they just failed. Then it was Shiemi's turn and I honestly wanted her to fail, just to see she would react (Damn it! Why am I so mean!). At first she was in an absolute daze, looking at Eyebrows in awe.

After she mumbled something, she got down to business, "~Come out, come out wherever you are~" she sang (Seriously?), "Just kidding..." ( I thought not...) Then, out of the circle popped this little green thing. It would probably be considered cute amongst the more girlie crowd.

"That's a Greenman spirit," said Neuhaus suddenly, "How wonderful, Shiemi Murayama."

"Wonderful my ass," I grumble inaudibly, I was incredibly displeased. And in my displeasure, I spaced out, staring into the magic circle. When I got back to reality Shiemi and Eyebrows were having a blow out of sorts. All I know if is that Eyebrows was pissed, said something snarky and sarcastic, and Shiemi didn't notice (idiot...). So I guess it wasn't really a blow out, but I have no idea what else to call it.

But now it was my turn and I have butterflies in my stomach. I'm so excited! What if I could summon a demon? What would it look like? I must have had big silly grin on my face since Rin was giving me this nervous look.

I pricked my figure like everyone else and dropped my blood onto the paper, and then a low whisper echoed through my head. It wasn't a chant or phase or anything one might say when summoning a demon.

_Why would you want to summon a demon, when you have me? _I knew that voice, and I knew he was smiling.

With a growl I mumbled, "Guess I don't have the talent either." He has a habit of ruining my fun sometimes.

Class ended soon after, and I basically stuck around Rin afterwards. I kept my distance, though, because Rin was talking to Brain and Almost-Baldy. I leaned up against the wall. The three were chatting away when Shiemi, Eyebrows and her friend walked passed. Shiemi was carrying Eyebrows' bag.

"What the...?" Rin looked over at them, "Shiemi's turned into Thin Brow's Servant."

"Thin Brows...?" asked Almost-Badly, "Oh, you mean Kamiki-san."

_So that's what her name is... I doubt I'll remember it, though. _I thought smugly.

"They're just playin'" stated Brain plainly. (What the hell kind of answer is that?)

"She might think she's being Eyebrows' friend..." I murmured.

Brain and Almost-Baldy whipped their heads around. I guess they didn't know I was there. Which wouldn't surprise me, I've got mad ninja skills.

"She isn't the brightest and I've heard that she didn't get around that much before now. She might not know to much about how people will abuse you," I stared blankly after the trio of girls as they made their way down the hall. Rin followed my gaze.

Almost-Badly and Rin nodded in agreement while Brain simply grunted so I turned only to be met by a fierce glare.

"Oi, Bon," Both he and I looked at Rin, he looked concerned, "What's your problem with Yoru?"

_Good question, but this might not end well... _I returned my gaze to Bon and he was staring right back.

"Something is very wrong with you," he answered lowly.

I let a very smug smirk spread across my lips, "I must admit, I'm pretty crazy, but I'd greatly enjoy hearing your definition of wrong."

Bon growled (finally got his name down, but we'll see how long that lasts...), "You don't feel human."

Surprise was blatant on Rin's and my own face.

"Bon! Wh-"

I cut Rin off, "Do I have that look about me, or do you have a less retarded answer?" I crossed my arms and smiled a toothy grin.

Bon was seriously pissed now, "Your aura doesn't feel human. Is that better?"

"Very," I replied blandly and then I walk down the hall in the same direction Shiemi went. Then I turned suddenly, "See you at the Exwire boot camp thing!" I waved at Rin happily and then continued on my way.

I eventually met up with Rin in front of his dorm (or at least i think so, it's so worn down). I was sitting next to him on this concrete platform thing while Yukio stood on the other side. We were sitting in silence and I was munching on some pocky.

"She's totally become her bitch..." Rin mumbled, suddenly breaking the silence.

"What?" was Yukio's boring response.

"It's nothing."

More silence.

"Seriously, is there really any point to having a camp session in the dorms?" Rin piped up again.

"Well, it's a good thing the dorm members aren't here," replied Yukio in the same boring manner. Makes me wonder if Yukio and Rin are actually related, they act nothing alike.

"Oh yeah. This dormitory is pretty quiet, almost like there's no one here."

"It does look abandoned," I chimed in.

"...I just said...There isn't."

"There isn't?"

"We're the only ones living here. Didn't you realize that?" Yukio turned and gave Rin a stern look.

"Oh, Rin, you're so slow..." I snickered

"Hey!" And with that he punched my shoulder, "Not nice, at all."

"Says the person that just punched me!" I pouted, holding my shoulder like I was just stabbed.

"Calm down, would you please," sighed Yukio.

Then Yukio went on a small ramble about the building, but I was too busy being amused by Shiemi obliviously being used like a pack-mule by her "friends" as they entered the building. Rin stood and entered the dorm, while I finished the last of my pocky. When I finally stood, Yukio and I were the only ones still outside, Bon, Pinkie, and Almost-Baldy had already shown up and gone in. I was about to go in, too, when Yukio interrupted me (he keeps doing that, it's annoying).

"We kinda started out on the wrong foot last time," he said in an apologetic tone.

Waved it off, "It's fine, I wasn't in the best of moods that day," I look back at him.

"Nether was I," he smiled for once, it looked good on him," Well, that was a bit obvious."

I turned the rest of me around gracefully, "You and Mephisto have an argument, or something?"

"Yeah," he grumbled.

"What about, dare I ask?"

"Pages and I were on a mission. It was supposed to be a simple, the demon we were hunting was very weak, but..." he trailed off and walked passed me into the dorm, I followed, "But, Mephisto set it up as a trap or lure of sorts for someone. And that someone is a dangerous assassin, and we don't really know who's side they're on," he paused again, then muttered, "I don't even think it work."

The "Boot Camp" it's self really isn't a boot camp, or at least how I imagined a boot camp to be. We basically sat around on the floor doing practice sheets.

"Alright," Yukio spoke for the first time in at least an hour, "time's up. Please flip your worksheets over and pass them around."

_How very teacher like of you, Yukio. _I thought as I did as I was asked of me.

"Tomorrow, get up at 6 o'clock and we'll do the answers to our question and answer session for one hour before attending school."

_Are you fucking kidding me! Why? _I growled outwardly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rin stand up, mumbling something about fresh air. I considered following him, but, when I tried to stand, all of my leg muscles screamed at once.

"So stiff," I told myself. So I just sat there and stretched my legs out. While I was doing that, Eyebrows and "friends" went off to the baths.

"Wahaha, a bath full of women? How nice~~" Pinkie cooed, "Our training camps are supposed to come with that sort of fun, right?"

"Shima! You're supposed to be a Buddhist priest!" yelled Bon. I would've been pissed too, but I couldn't help but laugh. It's as if they forgot that there's still a girl in the room.

"Yeah, yeah, you say that, but you guys wanna do it too~" he smiled slyly.

Then Almost-Baldy murmured something about bad habits when Yukio chimed in, "Please bear in mind that there is a teacher here..." he sighed in a disapproving manner.

An awkward silence filled the air, as they all looked at Yukio.

"Teacher, yeah. But aren't you basically a high school freshman? Don't be unreasonable~"

_But aren't you that one that's being unreasonable, Shima?_ I paused _GOT HIS NAME RIGHT! _I laughed inwardly _I'd do my happy dance, but that would be too weird._

"I'm against reckless adventures as a principle," Yukio replied as he pushed up his glasses.

_Yes, but then life would be really boring, no?" _I stood to leave since my legs decided to cooperate with me this time.

"Besides," he continued, "There's still a girl in here, as well." They all turned to look at me. Which commenced another awkward silence.

"What?" I asked, brushing the wrinkles out of my Gir shirt.

Shima quickly turned back to Yukio, "How long has she been in here?" he asked quickly in a hushed voice. A very bad one, I might add, I could still hear him a clear as day.

"The entire time, you didn't notice?" Yukio went back to reading the stack of papers he had in his hands.

"No..." he slowly turned back to me, "I didn't."

"Alrightly then," I mumbled, then left.

But then, 5 feet from the door, I heard, "God, I hope she's going to the baths." I could almost hear the drool dripping from is pervy mouth.

I was going to walk back into the room and scare the shit out of that guy, but then good ol' Bon yelled at him and then hit him with something. So, now smiling and in a very good mood, I skipped down that hall, planning to leave this place and sleep.

My plans, and thoughts for that matter, came to a screeching halt when I was half way out of the damn place. Two girls were screaming about something, and it was probably Eyebrows and her friend. With a sigh and a grand hesitation I ran back towards the screaming.

_If it's a bug, or something, then I am killing those two! _I thought

When I came running in to the bathroom were Eyebrows had gone, I was pleasantly surprised. A ghoul showed up and Rin was fighting it. But he wasn't doing to well.

_Idiot! Why won't you unsheathe your sword! _I yelled internally as I ran passed Sheimi, an injured girl, and Eyebrows.

Just then, the ghoul punched Rin through some glass and kept going after him.

"Rin!" I called. The ghoul was choking Rin, muttering something. So, I rushed over and kicked it in the face. Well, one of it's faces, it had two heads, and look suspiciously like Neuhaus's familiar.

"Are you okay?" I yelled as I stood between Rin and the ghoul. Which was detaching it's self from the wall I kicked it into.

"Yeah," he groaned.

Suddenly, the ghoul attacked again, I dodged but then it was headed strait for Rin.

"NII-SAN!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Yukio, who was shooting several rounds into the monster. Said monster then fled through a window high above us.

"Yu..." Rin grunted as he tried to stand, "...kio... You're late!"

_Yes, yell at your brother, don't even think to thank the person who saved you. _I thought sarcasticly as I grabbed Rin by the arm and helped him up.

"Thanks," he panted.

Then Yukio yelled, "Sheimi! Is Paku..."

"Yuki-chan..." she began (Yuki-chan? What the hell?), "I... I..."

"A familiar...!" he gasped, running over to her, "If left untreated, a ghouls mashou can possibly become fatal." Yukio knelt near this Paku girl, "You've treated the wound correctly."

He went on for a bit after that, but I was too busy examining the window the ghoul escaped through.

_Are you heading back to your master? _I smiled, ~_You can run, but you can't hide~_ then I returned the group surrounding Paku. I turned around in time to see Rin toss his shirt at Eyebrows and then he walked back.

Yukio turned around too, then, in a scolding tone, asked, "Nii-san, why are you half-naked...?"

_Because he's too sexy for his shirt, that's why. _I froze _NO! What am I saying! _I asked myself with an internal sob.

"I just went with the flow..." Rin answered.

_Okay then..._ I cocked a brow.

Things after that were surprisingly normal. Sigh, and I was looking forward to a nice fight! Only difference is Eyebrows' lack of paying attention and Bon keeps showing off his amazing memorizing powers. Eyebrows got mad.

"I said memorization has absolutely nothing to do with academic ability!"

_ Oh boy, this isn't going to end well... _

"Oh? Big talk comin' from a girl who couldn't even memorise four lines," Bon shot back.

"C-come on, now... Kamiki-san is the most talented student in the class, you know? She's just having a bad day, that's all..."

_Who the hell was that? The teacher? _I innocently looked around to find the voice's owner.

"It's..." Kamiki began then stood in a fit of rage, "It's not that I can't memorise them! I just choose not to! Who wants to be an Aria!"

_Well this is spiraling out of control. _I thought, relatively amused, _I sense a fight coming on. _

"They're completely defenceless while reciting," she continued, "and have to rely on the rest of their party to protect them! They're nothing more than baggage!"

_Oh snap!_

"What the hell was that! I'll have you know I'm studyin' to be an Aria!" Bon yelled, making his way over to Kamiki.

"Oh, what's this? You want to solve this with violence? How scary! Just want I'd expect from a gorilla like yourself!" Kamiki stepped forward, too. Making their way to the space between Rin's and my desk. "Well, if you want to hit me, then go ahead!"

_Damn, she is just askin' for it! And I've got prefect front row seating! _I looked past them at Rin, who wasn't paying any attention in the slightest.

Bon slammed his hand down on Rin's desk (which finally got his attention) and growled, "Ya known what, I can't stand you, you know that? Don't go and laugh at other people's dreams!"

"Oh, of course... You wanted to 'Defeat Satan' isn't that right? ...Hah! You expect me to do anything other than laugh at a joke like that!" Kamiki retorted.

_Point taken, that is a little bit too ridiculous. _

"Well, what about you then, huh! What's you goal in tryin' to become an exorcist? Go on... Say it!"

"Goal?" her voice lowered to a weak whisper, but then grew in strength, "...I'll have you know I have never told my personal goals to others! Not that I would expect a show-off like yourself to understand!"

Bon grabbed and lifted her a bit by her shirt, "Why you...!" he growled again.

_Fight! Fight! Fight! Hey, wait... is that Yukio? _I glanced passed Kamiki. Then, suddenly Kamiki went to punch Bon, but at the same time, Rin stood up. So, Rin got punched in the face. Which made me have a laugh attack and fall out of my chair.

"Why me?" I whined, the weight of the Baryon on my lap was steadily getting heavier. Apparently the whole class was being punished for one person being an ass and another for defending himself from said ass. Said punishment was to sit in seiza position with these evil baryon things on your lap.

"Now, then. Have you all had time to reflect upon your bad behaviour?" asked Yukio, sternly.

"Wh... why are we being punished?" whined, well, everyone besides Kamiki and Bon.

"This is what we call 'collective responsibility'," Yukio stated with a disappointed sigh, "The aims of this training camp are two fold. Firstly, to increase your abilities, and secondly, to deepen your relations with your fellow students."

"I refuse to get along with these brutes!" snorted Kamiki.

I looked over at her, _Why are you so stubbornly snobbish?_

"I am afraid that you will have to," Yukio replied, messing with his glasses." No exorcist can fight alone!" He shouted suddenly. "Making use of one another's specialties and compensating for one another's weak points... Fighting in a party of two or more is basic procedure for any exorcist. If you were to fall out like this in an actual battle, you would face collective responsibility on entirely different level from this simple punishment."

_He's good at scolding people,_ I pondered, _I guess he does it often. _I looked over a Rin smugly.

"...Now, then. I have a minor mission to attend to, so I will be leaving for about three hours. However, considering the incident with the ghoul yesterday..." Yukio paused, "I will be locking all the entrances and exits to this building, and putting up powerful wards around it, just in case."

"Locking the exits...? How are we meant to get out of here, then?" asked Bon, who sounded a tad bit worried.

"There will be no need for you to leave," Yukio said as he moved towards the door.

_That was totally not suspicious, _I closed my eyes.

"I would like you to stay as you are for the next three hours. See if you can't get along with one another and cool off your heads a little," he finished with a strange smile on his lips. As soon as Yukio left, everyone started talking.

"Three hours! What is he, a monster?" Shima complained.

"Are you an' that teacher seriously related?" Bon questioned Rin.

"H... he's a good guy really... I think..." Rin stuttered, he was obviously in a lot of pain. Even I, a person who is used to sitting like this, am unbelievably uncomfortable.

But I kept my eyes closed, and daydreamed. I daydreamed about Durarara!, an anime I watch this morning when my day was still going good and no one as yelling at each other. I daydreamed about Izaya Orihara... I felt a light blush spread across my cheeks and all the outside noises faded away...

_No, Yoru, no! _I mentally slapped myself, _You're in public, you can't fangirl-out here!_ A rush of noise met my ears, slamming me back into reality, so I opened my eyes.

"Well, this is a fine mess someone's gone an' got us all into," Bon scowled.

"Bon..." Shima weakly protested.

"Huh? Says the brute who was manhandling me by the chest back there!" Kamiki shot back, " Unbelievable," she added under her breath.

"Weren't we told to cool off our heads a little...?" squeaked Miwa.

"You're the one who was practically beggin' for a fight!" yelled Bon.

"...Can you two stop fighting with me in the middle already!" Rin added

"...You really are one nasty piece of work," Bon continued.

_Just call her a bitch already! _I thought grimly

"Hah. I'm perfectly aware of that, thank you. And?"

"You'll make every damn person around you run for the hills actin' like that."

Kamiki recoiled with surprise.

Then, with a sigh, I added my two cents, "I have an idea," everyone looked at me, "How 'bout we all shut up and calm the fuck down, okay? This really starting to annoy me," I growled.

And, as if "starting to annoy me" were the magic words, all the lights went out. And everybody starting acting the way people do when the lights go out, scream. I hate that, oh, so very much. So I declared that everyone should shut up again. I swear before the end of this my voice will be gone!

Shima got out his cell phone to light up the area around us as everyone lifted the Baryon's off their legs.

Bon was the first to say something relatively intelligent, "Th... that idiot teacher... did he go an' cut the power an' all?"

"Surely he wouldn't..." Miwa exclaimed in a panic-y manner.

"A black-out?" That was Kamiki, I think.

"No... I can still see lights out there through the window," Bon replied.

"What's that mean, then?" asked Miwa, who was practically panic stricken.

"The blackout is restricted to this building...?"

_What an fantastic question Rin, _I glared over at him.

"Let's go check out the corridor," suggested Shima.

_I wouldn't. That's what they do in horror movies, the monster's going to be behind that door! _My stomach was flipping out of utter excitement.

"Be careful out there, Shima..." Miwa said softly.

Then Shima gave a weak laugh, "To tell the truth, I kinda like little incidents like this. It's like a real-life 'Test of Courage'..." He opening the door, and there was the ghoul.

All of my hair stood on end, _OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! IT'S ! CLOSE THE DOOR DANIEL, CLOSE THE DOOR! RUN! RUN! RUN!_ I may seem terrified, but I'm lovin' it!

Shima slowly closed the door, "...That's odd. Am I seeing things...?"

"That's real! It's the real deal!" everyone shouted. Then the door was kicked in by Mr. Ghoul Face...

_Or should it be Mr. Face Ghoul? _

"It's the ghoul from yesterday!" shouted Kamiki.

_Like we didn't notice..._

"Didn't he say he'd set up wards or somethin'!" Miwa screamed.

"Crap... My legs are so numb, I can't-" Bon cried.

Suddenly, one of the ghoul's heads blew up.

_AWESOME! _I thought gleefully, still standing where I was when the lights went out.

The fluid from the explosion was hit all of us head on, soon after that, I got a little bit dizzy. Then, Sheimi did something, I'm sure what, but a tree spontaneously grew out of... Nii-chan, as she calls it. Which seems to have worked at keeping the ghoul at bay. But from the other side, you could hear the ghoul viciously riping through the tree.

Then, something bad happened, everyone but Rin and I started coughing and complaining about dizziness.

"What's going on?" Rin yelled.

"It's because of that liquid the ghoul sprayed at us just now... Are you... not affected?" Kamiki yelled back.

_Of course he wouldn't be, _I smiled, _he's a demon too. Well... _I chuckled, _I guess any nonhuman creature wouldn't be affected._

"Looks like we're safe," I announced, "for now, at least. When Sheimi loses her stamina then the blockage will fall." I furrowed my brow, then brought out my phone from my bingata kinchaku, and dialed Mephisto's number. My attempts were in vane, however, I got his damn answering machine. I furrowed my brow some more and threw my phone back inside of it.

_What to do? What to do? ...Aha!_

I hopped around the others towards the blockade, "I guess this means you sickly folk will stay here," I turned on my heel, back towards everyone else, "An' Rin and I will lure them off."

"Yeah..." Rin nodded, "If I can get both of them following me, then the rest of you run for it."

My eyes narrowed, "What's with all the 'I'?"

"Your not coming with."

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Because-"

Walked over to him, cutting him off as I whispered, "It's okay, I already know."

Rin's surprised look slowly changed to a slight scowl, "Fine..." sighed in defeat.

"And, if they don't follow us, we'll see what we can do about finding help or at least getting the lights back on," I looked back at the others with a smile.

"Are crazy?" Bon shouted.

I already started making my way through the branches, "Don't worry about us, Rin's stronger than ya think. Even if he does fuck up then I'll be there to save him!" My smile broadened.

"Really?" I heard Rin remark smugly, "I doubt that." Then both of us made our way through the blockage, even with the rest of our party calling for us to come back.

Rin was the first through the blockade, and as soon as he popped out, he growled, "It's me you assholes are after, right?" Then he ran for the door, and so did I. We went sprinting down the hallway as the ghoul with two heads gave chase.

"Tch... Only one of them followed," Rin shouted.

"I noticed!" I glanced over at him, "you know where the power generator is?"

"Yeah..." he panted, "I'll lead the way."

_Alright... as long you can stay in front of me..._ I gave him a small smile.

"How'd you know?"

"Hm?"

"How'd you know I was-" Rin hesitated.

"The son of Satan?"

"Yeah... that."

I smiled, "Cuz, I'm special like that!" I giggled happily, as we ran.

"Why're you so happy?" He questioned, "Weirdo..."

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" I laughed, "~Keep up, you're slowing down~" I sang as I ran ahead of him.

After lots of running we made it to the power generator in the basement.

"This is what you use to switch the electricity on and off, right..." Rin looked at me, breathing heavily.

I nodded firmly, "Yes... and would you look at that, all the switches are set to off."

_It was obviously a set up... _I glanced around, _was Yukio in on-_

"Rin look out!" Rin was suddenly snatched up by the ghouls tongue and thrown. I turned back to the power box quickly and was about to flip on the lights, but the ghoul came right up next to me and tried to punch me. I blocked the attack my forearm, but there was to much force behind the attack and I was pushed back, away from the power box. After some struggle I was able to get some traction and I threw the ghoul off.

"Rin?" I shouted.

_Where'd you g- Oh,_ I saw a raging blue fire over where I had just thrown the ghoul. I rushed over and saw Rin below me, and I saw Neuhaus. I clenched the railing, _I knew it was a set up! _I squeezed the rail until I could feel it start bending in my hands. And yet, nether of them noticed me watching.

"That's right. The flames I wanted to see. Those blue, blue flames. I deduced that you would not use your flames in front of others, so I lured you out here, Rin Okumura. Son of Satan." His voice was deep and menacing. The two headed ghoul stood by his side.

"...You're... one of our teachers...?" The question made Neuhaus crack a sadistic smile, "So yesterday's attack, and today's... They were both your doing?" Rin was clearly angry, and some of the blue flames were still there.

"Indeed they were. But enough talk... Let me see more of those flames of yours!" Neuhaus laughed manically.

Suddenly, Rin lept through the air, sword drawn, and he stabbed one of the ghoul's in the head. His already pointed ear grew longer and two blue flames, like horns, were on his head. Even his sword was surround by the blue flame.

"I'll never forgive you!" Rin yelled at Neuhaus. Then the entire ghoul was set a blaze with blue fire, it was beautiful. Neuhaus didn't appear to care at all that his familiar was just set on fire, and he disappeared into the shadows.

"Hey, wait!" Rin yelled after him, "No... This is no time to be messing around!" He was about to run after him when I called out to him again.

"Rin! Don't! Wait there, I'll get the lights!" I ran back and flicked them all on, all the while I was scolding myself for not doing so sooner. Then I ran back and jumped the railing, landed lightly in front of Rin.

"He might be luring you to a trap, so," I paused," let's just go back and make sure the others are okay." He nodded and put his sword away.

Back with the other Exwires, everyone seemed okay, but Sheimi was very pale.

"You guys okay?" Rin asked, Bon and Miwa were looking at him like a cow does at an on-coming train.

"Y-y-y you..." Bon stuttered, " Where's the other..."

"Hm...? Oh, I beat it!" Rin laughed, "You guys beat the other one too? Nice goi-" Bon ran at Rin, "Hm?" and punched him in the face.

"Th.. The hell's wrong with you!" Bon screamed, "You fucking idiot!"

"B... Bon!" Miwa proclaimed.

"Were you tryin' to get yourself killed?" He shouted again, "I almost died back there!" he added in a quieter voice. He turned to me, "And you! You're in the wrong here, as well!" He yelled, throwing a punch at me.

I caught his fist, and squeezed it, "Aw... Was Bon worried about me?" I brought my face close to his, "And all this time I thought you hated me." Bon riped his hand from my grasp with an angry grunt.

"...What on...?" I whipped my head around, it was Yukio, and behind him was Neuhaus, "Neuhaus-sensei?" I clenched my fists, my knuckles turning white.

Rin yelled in shock, "Yukio! He's an en-"

Suddenly, Mephisto jumped down from the ceiling, "Oh, excuse me," he stated simply, still standing on Rin.

"~Alright~" he sang, "Thanks for your hard work, all you pages."

_And all this time I thought they were Exwires... Stupid, stupid!_

Everyone looked at Mephisto in awe, except Rin, who was yelling at him.

"Isn't... isn't that the chairman?" asked Miwa.

"What's he doing here...?" Bon stammered.

"Of course there was a reason why I, the Chairman, would allow the invasion of upper class demons!" Mephisto exclaimed, and with a snap of his fingers, all of our different teachers popped out of their hiding spots. Be it the closet, beneath the floorboards, the ceiling, they were everywhere!

"These Doctor class teachers will treat every one's wounds," he continued, and then said with grand enthusiasm, "That's right! Don't you see? This training camp has also served a purpose as the Exorcist Authorization Exam!"

I gritted my teeth, _Dammit! Why didn't I notice them!_

"While you were lodging together, I posted these teachers everywhere to act as judges. Afterwards, I'll read the teacher's reports, and make my final decision-"

"~Mephisto~" I sang in an aggravated tone, I felt my eyebrow twitch, "I've been itching to hit something," I cracked my knuckles, "I hope you don't mind that something being your face." Mephisto looked over at me in surprise, then he smiled widely and talked over to me.

"Now, now, Yoru," both of his hands grabbed hold of my checks and stretched then outwards, "No need to be so sore about it."

"Ow, ow, ow!" I pushed his hands away with my own, "Stop! That hurts!" Mephisto smiled again and I could feel all the others staring at me. But Mephisto simply turned away and continued his speech.

* * *

><p>Sorry if that was a bad place to end, but, if you haven't noticed, I haven't updated in ages and I really just wanted to get something posted. Hopefully I'll post another chapter by next Sunday as long as my first week of high school doesn't kill me.<p>

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
